Class-D Personnel
In Game The player is a D-Class with the designation D-9341, newly recruited into the facility, who is scheduled for testing with SCP-173, along with 2 other D-Class. However, during the test the facility experienced a massive power failure, resulting in most of the present Class-D personnel and guards being killed, with the exception of the D-9341. Another D-Class is found inside SCP-106's containment chamber, designated as a Lure Subject in the Recall Protocol. He's found laying on a large contraption, which is powered by a hydraulic pump to crush his femur. Once the recall procedure is initiated, after a bit,106 will abduct the Lure subject after a short period of waiting. Since update 0.6.4 the D-Class personel where changed to have a more realistic look to their body and actually move a lot more humanly. Before they were still,until their animation started. Also when SCP-173 breaks out one of them couches in fear before he is killed. There's only 3 D-Class in-game (excluding the player), 2 in the intro sequence and 1 in SCP-106's containment chamber Description Class D personnel are expendable personnel used to handle extremely hazardous anomalies and are not allowed to come into contact with Class A or Class B personnel. Class D personnel are typically drawn worldwide from the ranks of prison inmates convicted of violent crimes, especially those on death row. In times of duress, Protocol 12 may be enacted, which allows recruitment from other sources — such as political prisoners, refugee populations, and other civilian sources — that can be transferred into Foundation custody under plausibly deniable circumstances. Class D personnel are to be given regular mandatory psychiatric evaluations and are to be administered an amnestic of at least Class B strength or terminated at the end of the month at the discretion of on-site security or medical staff. In the event of a catastrophic site event, Class D personnel are to be terminated immediately except as deemed necessary by on-site security personnel. Class D personnel are not permitted interaction with Class D personnel assigned to a different object or SCP personnel. Class D personnel are recruited from prison inmates. Condemned persons are preferred; in times of duress, Protocol 12 can be authorized, allowing recruitment of innocents or persons incarcerated for lesser crimes. All Class D personnel are to be terminated at the first of the month, and a new staff must be ready to replace them. After placement in quarters, staff must only contact Class D personnel through intercom system. All Class D personnel are to be given a minimum of one (1) polygraph tests at 1800 on a daily basis. Failure to comply will result in termination. Failure to pass test will result in termination. In event of any abnormalities, termination of entire Class D personnel is advised, as well as any SCP personnel that have had basic interaction with them. Quotes Class-D Personnel when in SCP-173's Containment Chamber. *"Wait, what the fu''- snap" *"I don't like this. I really don't." ;The Lure Subject *"Sniffing" *"''Is anyone out there?" *"Hello?" *"Please let me go!" *"Let me go!" *"I just wanna leave, Please!" ;After the button is pressed *"of pain'' Stop- W-w-why ahuh'' crying sniff" *"sounds'' huh-''screaming tear followed by SCP-106 laughing" D-9341 (The Player) D-9341, the player character, is a D-Class personnel who escapes during the intro sequence. The player then wanders the facility attempting to evade hostile SCPs and escape the facility. Nothing is known about D-9341, except that they have been assigned to testing with SCP-173. Thier past and why they were selected to become a Class-D personnel is currently unknown. The player has been described as a normal individual with no special powers or unique abilities except time manipulation through saveing and loading However, D-9341 which is further explained in Gate A's bad ending if they they contain 106. Absolutely nothing is known about D-9341's past other than the fact that his name has been speculated to be Benjamin Oliver Walker, a senior researcher at the foundation before their memories were wiped(citation needed)and they were demoted to D-class for doing unauthorized research on an anomalous phenomenon known as 'The Spiral Gestalt". After being escorted to Euclid classified SCP-173's containment chamber to do some tests on it with another pair of D classes, a power outage ultimately led to a huge containment breach among the facility. Fitted with nothing but an orange prisoner jumpsuit, D-9341 is forced to navigate their way through the Foundation with dozens of inhumanly dangerous anomalies hunting them down. D-9341 is the player controlled character in SCP: Containment Breach. The player is extremely vulnerable as most SCPs will kill them instantaneously, but they can survive getting shot at by the MTF. If the player is shot, they will start losing blood, and eventually die if a first aid kit is not used. The severity of the injuries depends on where the player is shot, but headshots will kill them instantly. Throughout the facility, the player faces many hazards, with the most prominent being SCP-173 and SCP-106. The player must evade these hazards through knowledge of the SCPs and quick thinking. The player blinks regularly, a process which will be sped up by smoke, which has the same appearance as the gas used in the D-9341's chamber if he refuses to co-operate with the Guard. The player can sprint, depleting their stamina, which will regenerate slowly over time. The player may also interact with some parts of the facility and pick up items. The player may also be processed through SCP-914 to gain inverted controls or super speed, though often at the eventual cost of death. This can be prevented by using the console command "God" or "Godmode", but the screen will shake ocasionally and then to the point of unplayability. The effect can be disabled by using the command "Sanic". Quotes ;The player when in front of SCP-012 *"and cutting I have to... I have to finish it... grunting" **You saying you must finish it. *"Do you really wanna do it... grunting I don't... think... I can do this. grunting" **You saying that you can't do it. *"I... I... must... do it. laughter and coughing" **You saying you have to finish it. *"I-I... have... no... ch-choice! and grunting" **You saying that there's no other way. *"laughter This....this makes...no sense! gasping" **You being confused. *"No... this... this is... impossible!" **You saying that SCP-012 can't be completed. *"laughter It can't... It can't be completed!" **You saying that SCP-012 can't be completed. Trivia *One of the items in the game that reveal a bit of D-9341's backstory is a key to a shack. The implications around this shack seem to be negative, although the specifics are unknown. This may be a reference to the SCP-1074 mod for the game, which was implemented into the game for a short while before being removed at the request of the mod's creator, where D-9341 is revealed to have ruthlessly murdered several people under mysterious circumstances, resulting in him being put on death row and, subsequently, the roster for Class-D personnel. *D-9341 is a self-insert for the player, with the fact that he's male likely reflecting the fact that the game likely is mostly played by male players, and has mostly no features or character, making it so the player can play as him easily. *D-9341 has no real image yet (Not accounting the security badge found in 1162), nor does it show his hands or feet, but it is rumoured that in beta, some of his characteristics will be known. *D-9341 most likely wears the same orange jumpsuit as other Class-Ds, although there is no image yet. *D-9341 is voiced by TheVolgun, a YouTuber best known for talking about SCPs. *As of v0.7.4, one of the Class-Ds in the intro sequence will approach SCP-173 before it breaches containment. *It is now possible to die in the intro sequence, and, as usual, there will be a unique death message. *Although the Class-D models are bald, messages left by SCP-106 state "YOUR HAIR SMELLS NICE", implying that the Player does have hair. Gallery bandicam 2013-09-20 17-23-35-969.jpg|The White Class-D inside SCP-173's containment chamber. Lure_Subject_New.jpg|The Lure Subject in SCP-106's containment box. ImagesCAUNNG2L.jpg|Very early Class-D model. The textures were misaligned which caused the "Robotic" Class-D to exist. classd.jpg|The placeholder Class-Ds, with a new texture (Saying 'CLASS D PLACEHOLDER' on the back) and smaller (Or maybe you're bigger) model. FFFUUUUUU.jpg|Class-D loading screen image. cimo.png|The very early Class-D texture. classd original.jpg Category:Foundation Category:Characters